A human monster
by krysknapp
Summary: Boo is now a teenager who wants to start life in the monster world.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: 36pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"It has been ten years since Boo first came into Monstropolis. Sulley and Mike have received her visit very often. They stole her door from Monsters Inc. and installed it in their apartment. Every day in Monstropolis and night in the real world Boo goes visit them. She is now a teenager and they understand that, but just can't help calling her Boo. There was this time when Boo went back to the real world and did not come back the next day. It was a holiday in the Monster World, the day Monters proclaimed their freedom from the real world, July 4th, 7986 BD (before door). And that was the tenth thousand year. Monster World was now 10.000 years old since the first bedroom door was built and the worlds were divided. There was no record of real people visiting the Monster World, Boo was the first to ever visit them that often. But on that most important day she wasn't there. And they were afraid. What if somebody found her? Or if the security protocols were too strong on that day that Boo couldn't enter their world? /spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Mike and Sulley were lost in their thoughts:/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt 54pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18pt; vertical-align: baseline;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Mike, Boo was caught. It can't be true.../span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt 54pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18pt; vertical-align: baseline;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"No, Sulley, she is smart. She's not the Boo we first met, she is a grown-up now, she is probably hiding something./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt 54pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: -18pt; vertical-align: baseline;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"No, Mike. I mean it. On this day. With all these guards… Said Sullivan pointing to the thousand-eyed creature observing them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: 36pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"All monsters were on the streets, there were parades all over the city, there were so many they had to divide the monster by their height so they all could watch the parades. The short one should go out in the morning the middle ones in the afternoon, and at night the biggest ones. Sulley and Mike were out in the afternoon, soon after lunch they were too afraid Boo could be lost and left home to look for her. They spent the day and didn't enjoy the parades at all. It was already dark when they got home. They were not talking, silence and sad faces were all they had left. Mike then opened the door with his tiny hands, eye closing. Sulley sighed heavily. Everything seemed to be lost now. The city was in joy, they were in deep sadness and tired. The room felt different without the sight of Boo...but then, when they recovered their senses and decided to go to their room, they saw it. The room was different, and not just any different...It was fully decorated with human toys and pictures of Boo and the two smiling. A song started playing and it was their favorite song: "Manda esse treco de volta senão o bicho pega." It was Boo. In a new monster costume she had created back in the real world before she returned. She told them she was now going to live there, and brought food and her clothes. /spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Sulley and Mike were astonished./span/p 


End file.
